Moonlight Destiny
by shykitty
Summary: The Sailor Scouts end up going separate ways. But what if Serena dosen't want them to leave? Find out in this Sailor Moon drama. Sailor Scouts, please don't say goodbye!
1. Lovely Memories

Hello! Welcome to reading the fanfiction, Moonlight Destiny! A short note before you begin reading the chapter. This is my first fanfiction so I probably won't be completely perfect. But I will try my hardest to get this story as good as I can!

Now without further waiting I bring to you, Chapter 1! Lovely Memories.

"Oh my gosh! I just had the greatest memory! It was when we all found out that Diana was Luna and Artemis's daughter!" Serena exclaimed being as bouncy and bubbly as ever.

"Yeah! That was really exciting!" Rei was also being very excited.

Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita and Mina were looking back at some old times. They decided to do this the day that they graduated. Now that they have all gotten their diplomas (Yes even Serena.) they were going over some old times.

"Hey, do you guys remember that box that we buried?" Lita excitedly questioned.

"Oh yes! We have to dig that up at midnight!" Mina said, reminding everyone that they had to stay up to do that.

"Well it's 11:45 right now so we should head out there right now." Amy said while looking at her watch.

"Well what are we waiting for lets gooooooo!" Exclaimed Serena, still hyped up from the massive amounts of cake she ate 2 hours earlier.

Lita got into the drivers seat of their convertable. Rei got next to her in the front passengers seat. Amy and Mina got in the back passengers seats. And Serena sat on the back of the car as she usually did. All of them fastened their seat belts. (Accept Serena.) And they started heading up to the park.

They got to the park and once Amy's watch rang, they dug up the silver box decorated with gold stars and white, red, blue, green and orange ribbons. Serena took a silver key with a crecent moon on the top out of her purse, and put it into the lock. She turned it slowly and lifted the top. All of a sudden it seemed as if Sailor Pluto had frozen time itself.

"I can't believe this!" Serena exclaimed. She was happy and yet she had such sad, sad tears.

"Serena, are you going to be okay?." Mina asked in a comforting voice.

"Serena, its okay for you to let out your emotions..." Lita said, patting Serena on the back.

"Yes Serena , its okay for you to show how you feel." Amy said, coming closer to Serena.

"Serena..." Rei couldn't find the right words to say.

All of them knew that this was probably a very difficult thing for Serena to see. Her tears started to fall. They slowly dripped off of her face and onto the ground. For what she saw, was bringing back wonderful memories, but also horrible memories as well.

"I never thought thaat I would see this again... The one thing that changed my life..."

In the silk lined box, in the middle of the circle made by the transformation wands of the sailor soldiers, was the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"This was what I thought that I would never have to use again... This, is what ties me to you guys." Serena's words were heard between sobs.

"This crystal brought me together with you. It kept me with you up to this day... Now that I have this crystal, I am going to do, what I feel that I must do. To complete this night."

After she said that she lifted up the crystal into the air. Instinctivly the others lifted their transformation wands into the air.

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Silver Crystal Power!"


	2. Going Home

Yes! Another chapter so soon! How does she do that? Heres my secret! I'm in a typity typy type mooooooooood! My dad just read chapter 1. I was prepared for the usual harsh critisism, It turns out that he likes it! I just might have a good thing goin' on!

Oh forgot to mention this! I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

Chibi-Usa: Well you finally got that out of the way!

shykitty: Shut up! On with the fic... Chapter 2 Going home.

They all transformed. They felt a feeling they haven't felt for a year. The feeling of being a Sailor Scout. Now that they were Sailor Scouts again. They had one more thing to do.

"Hello Sailor Soldiers!" Prince Darien was standing in a tree.

"I haven't seen you all year!" Princess Serena ran up to Prince Darien and gave him a big hug.

"We have the notes in our bedrooms." Rei said. She was sad that she would leave her grandpa.

"Well, lets get going..." Princess Serena said.

They Sailor Soldiers and Prince Darien got into a circle and held hands. They were ready to meet up with Luna, Artemis and Diana when they got to the moon. They all focused their energy towards Princess Serena.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Princess Serena called out and a rainbow of colors exploded towards the stars. Wind erupted from the circle and they were off. They were going to the moon.

They got to the moon and when Princess Serena seen it she was shocked! From what used to be a tumbled up pile of ruble was now a beautiful castle. Their was two lines of tall figurined fountains lining a trail towars the shining silver castle.

"What do you think?" Luna said jumping onto Princess Serena's shoulder.

"We really worked hard!" said Diana, cuddling up to Serena's left leg.

"I guess you guys are pretty shocked huh?" Artemis asked after leaping off of a pilar.

Princess Serena couldn't say anything. Neither could the others. They just gaped at how amazing it was.

"So Serena, you do know that your getting married in three months right?" asked Luna looking at Serena with her usual questionable look.

Serena snapped back into reality. A sweat drop on her forehead. "Yeah of course I knew! Do you think I'm stupid?"

All of the others looked at her wit sort of a confused look. In unision they all said, "Well...um..."

"You guys are so meeeeeeaaaaaaaaan!" Serena said, blushing with anger.

With that everyone else laughed.

A few hours went by and they were back to their normal selves. Luna had showed them to their rooms. They were all getting unpackes in their separate rooms. Luna was in the room with Rei while she unpacked.

"So how long are we gonna have to stay here?" Rei asked. As if she really wanted to leave.

"Until Serena gets married." Luna replied, sounding as intellegant as always.

It was almost time to get ready for dinner and then...

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I know I'm mean. Ahhhhh weeeeell! You'll see what happens soon! Or in a few weeks! Mwahahahaha! Meep! See ya til' next time! Plz review!


	3. Where is She?

Hello! Its shykitty again! Well I'm happy that at least one person read and liked the first chapters and liked them. If you read the story please review so I know you did! By the way, thanks for reviewing Saturn's Spawn! Ur awsome!

Chibi Moon: Will you start the story already? I want to get to the chapter where _I'm_ in it.

shykitty: Here's chapter 3. Where is She?

"I dropped the frying pan!" The chef was in the kitchen making the dinner. Lita came in with an apron and a chefs hat on.

"I'll take over from here!" She said with a cute little wink.

She took a new frying pan and started making the fish. The chefs gaped at how amazing she was at cooking. The way she flipped the fish three times and always caught it. They were completely stunned at how graceful she was while she cooked. Out of nowhere they started bowing down at her feet.

"Amazing Princess Lita! Please tell us how you cook so wonderfully with such grace!" The chefs said in unision. Lita was very confused. She simply replied.

"Just have fun!"

Down the hall there was Amy's room. She was in her bathroom getting ready to go into the bathtub. She put her foot into the bubbly water and soon drifted slowly into the water. The water made short waves. The bubbles hovered over the top of the water. Amy lifted up a bunch of bubbles in her hand and blew them off. She was going to relax before dinner time. She took out a book and began to read. To her, reading in a bubbly tub of water was the perfect way to relax.

Further down the hall was Mina. She was in her bedroom dancing to the music on her CD. She was beautifully singing the lerics to the song on her MP3 player.

"I wanna be a star, star, star. I'm gonna have my, name up in lights. I wanna be a star, star, star! I'm gonna blaze across the sky like a meteorite."

Mina was having so much fun twirling in circles. She was an excellent dancer. She took the earphones out of her ears and ploped onto her bed. She was so sad. The song on her MP3 player changed to "My only love."

(This part will have song in it. I just have to try songfic!)

_Deep in my soul, a love so strong, it takes control._

"I miss my boyfriend..."

_Now we both know, the secrets bare, the feelings show._

" I can't believe I'll never see him again..."

_Driven far apart. I make a wish, on a shooting star._

"He's all the way on Earth and I'm on the moon..."

_And there will come a day, somewhere far away. In your arms I'll stay, my only love._

"I wish I could go all the way to Earth just so I can feel him hug me one last time..."

_Even though your gone, the love will still live on. The feeling is so strong, my only love._

"I'll love him forever, even if I never see him again..."

_My only love._

"My only love..."

_And there will come a day, somewhere far away. In your arms I'll stay, my only love._

"But I will see him again, and I'll never ever leave his arms again..."

_You've reached the deepest part, of the secret in my heart. I've known it from the start, my only love._

"I've told him everything except that I'm a Sailor Scout. And the next time I see him I'm gonna tell him.

_My only, love..._

"He will forever be my only love..."

(Sonfic part is over.)

Mina turned off her MP3 player, not knowing what song was on it. She put it on her dresser and started changing into the dress Luna gave her. It was a beautiful light orange dress. It came with an orange chocker that had a yellow flower on the side. And it also came with yellow gloves. It was gorgeous.

Is Amy's room she had just gotten into her dress.It was just like Mina's only with blue and light blue. Lita had just gotten out of the kitchen and noticed her dress. Hers was green and pink. And finally Raye's was red and purple.

No one had seen Serena's. In fact no one had seen Serena either. Where could she have gone? What happened to her? Well, they were sure that when dinner was ready that she would come bursting into the dining room ready to feast.

Luna and Artemis were in the cat room. The room for them to hang out in. Pretty much a bar. They called it the cat room so nobody would come in. They thought that it would make it sound like a room full of scratching posts and little balls of catnip. They were right. No one but them went in there.

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Since we're on the moon we can become humans again..."

"I kinda like being a cat. Just wait until you have Diana. Then we can turn into humans again."

"Okay." Luna replied. She was looking at her stomach. In her stomach there was a little kitten soon to be named "Diana".

"Dinners ready!" Called out one of the chefs.

Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina rushed into the dining room. Serena was nowhere to be found. Where could she be? All of the girls called out her name. They couldn't find her. What happened? Where was she? Why wasn't she here?

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Yup! Another cliffhanger! Don't worry! The next one won't have a cliff hanger! On the songfic part, I was thinking of my boyfriend! I will love him forever! Good bye!


	4. Rini is here!

Yeah, I'm riting another chapter, Finally! Well, I don't have a boyfriend anymore. Ahhhhh well. Heres chapter 4, Rini is here!

They all ran up to the tower where Serena was. She was gripping her stomach in pain.

"Whats going on Serena?" Raye asked her, while bending down by her side.

"It's Rini..." Serena replied in pain.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S RINI?" They all yelled out in unision.

"She's coming!" Serena yelled out.

So they all rode up to the hospital on Earth. She was in the delivery room, screaming in pain. Darien and the others were around her. The doctor and three nurses rushed in.

Hours passed and finally she was born! Serena was holding a baby girl in her arms. Darien had a smile on his face. All the others looked at the adorable newborn baby. Serena's mom and dad rushed in. They seen the baby girl and smiled. Then they frowned.

"YOU WERE PREGNANT?" They both yelled in unision.

Serena had a sweat mark on her head.

"AND WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT NOTE FOR?" They both yelled in unision again.

"Mom, I've gone to rule the moon kingdom..."

"What the heck are you talking about Serena?" Her mom asked.

Luna came up to Serena's mom and explained everything.

"What the heck? I must be having a dream..."

"It's not a dream mom... This is actually happening."

"Okay, I believe you."

Serena was in the hospital for a while. The girls stayed with her every day. Theu found out that Rini was going to be healthy. They had a healthy baby girl. Serena and the others were all happy...

That was chapter 4! Hope you liked it! I don't know when the next update will be. I just know that it probably won't be for a while. Well see ya!


End file.
